Dark Wizards Deconstructed
by Sara Winters
Summary: A chance meeting allowed her to come into their world. There was more to being a Death Eater than any outsider could know. Perhaps more than she could handle.
1. Owl

_Author's note: I don't have the first clue where this is going or how often I'll update. Hopefully, it'll have a few chapters before I try to finish my other stuff. First chapter was written partially in response to the Hogwarts Online daily prompt for August 31st, "owl."_

* * *

When Cady saw the owl heading for her bedroom window, she had to force herself not to cringe. The dark animal seemed to grow as it got closer, until the spread wings and arched talons seemed to fill the sky outside, blocking out the stars and moon until it landed on her windowsill. The animal eyed her as she stepped closer. She read its judgment in its eyes as she had with so many people. _How much can animals sense?_ she wondered. Could it see the budding evil? The potential for destruction?

Reaching for the owl's leg, she untied the sealed parchment. Before she could open it, the owl flew out of the window, blacking out the sky again before disappearing from view.

"So much for waiting for a response." Cady frowned. She hadn't bought an owl of her own. That pathetic job waitressing at Fortescue's barely afforded her enough to keep in decent robes. She would have to use one of the public owl's at the post office, provided he could wait that long for an answer.

She looked down at the parchment in her hand. Her stomach seized. As much as she'd looked forward to this day, the reality of what she was about to do hadn't sunk in until just then. She was going to become a Death Eater. There was no way of taking things back or changing her mind once she had taken the final step. Still, it was what she wanted. What she needed. She wouldn't want to go back.

Breaking the seal, Cady read over the scrawled words quickly, her fear disappating with every line. When she reached the end, her heart skipped a beat: _If you truly wish to join us, give us your unbreakable promise._

_What? Sign it in blood?_ Cady traced over the words at the bottom of the page and read them aloud. "Of course I want to join. It's the only thing I want," she whispered. A sharp pain pricked her finger and she turned it over. A drop of blood appeared on the page. Before she could ascertain what was happening, mist curled out from the letter in her hands. Cady found herself swallowed up by the quickly spreading fog, unable to do much more than breathe as it shrouded her from head-to-toe. After a few seconds, the mist began to recede, finally disappearing altogether.

She found herself in a large, dark room. Candles lit the darkest corners, but the brightest light seemed to emanate from the figure at the center of the room. Voldemort stood on a raised dais in the center of a circle of wizards. They all wore matching black robes; heavy hoods hid their faces from the dim lighting in the room. Before she had a chance to look around, Voldemort held out one pale hand.

"Come forward," he ordered.

His voice was higher than she'd imagined. Thinner, somehow. Cady knew she should be scared of this barely human man, but couldn't force herself to feel anything but the adrenaline suddenly pumping through her veins. She moved closer to the dais, barely noticing when the circle of wizards parted to allow her to go through and then closed ranks around her.

"Your arm," Voldemort said as she stepped close.

He was paler than she'd first believed as well. It looked as if the light from every candle in the room was absorbed by his skin and then sent out again, as if he took anything light or bright around him and tainted it with his own essence before unleashing it onto the world. As he had with every bit of lightness with the others in this room. Cady knew this and still held out her left arm. Her letter had disappeared sometime during her transportation, but she didn't need to read the words again to find out what would happen next. She would be branded by him. For him. She would live the rest of her days in the spirit of what he stood for or suffer as long as he wished should she prove unworthy of his trust.

Voldemort took her arm and began the silent spell, tracing his wand over her pale flesh in a series of slow, circuitous movements. The beginning Mark began to glow and writhe, searing her skin as the magic traveled through her. It didn't burn. In fact, Cady felt nothing but elation at this new beginning. She was finally becoming something more than a sad reflection of her parents' mistakes. After a minute, the glow faded and the Dark Mark stilled on her arm. In that brief moment, nothing in the room stirred; even the flames on the candles seemed to freeze in the air as she waited for what Voldemort would do or say next. He released her arm. Cady stood back, breathless.

"Omigod, girlfriend! You did it." Voldemort squealed and clapped both his hands together. "You're in." He waved one hand in a dismissive gesture. "And now that that's over we can get the party started. By the way, where did you get those _darling_ robes? Malkin's, right? She's a pain to deal with, but does the most _exquisite_ lacing detail...oh, get that look off your face. I'm not nearly as scary as people make me out to be. Not to my inner circle."

Someone from the crowd around them chuckled. "Yeah, he's a regular pussy cat."

Voldemort turned; his wand shot out of his sleeve and into his hand. "Avada Kedavra!" Hood blowing back from his face, Avery fell to the floor in a heap, twitched twice and then died. A sharp, dank smell soon rose from his body. "Somebody get that cleaned up," Voldemort said.

He turned back to Cady. A smile curved the thin, cracked lips. "So, Bella's in the kitchen throwing some things together and we've got drinks coming. Any preferences?"

"I...uh...vodka?"

"Fantastic. Muggle alcohol does have a nice little sting. Warms the blood," he said, his voice dropping. Voldemort presented another simpering smile as a Death Eater ran over and offered them both drinks. Cady received vodka on ice, Voldemort got a green concoction with light vapors rising out of it. "Incredible Hulk," he said, raising the glass to his lips. "American lushes invent the best drinks." He took a sip; his bright red eyes fluttered closed as he drained half the glass. "Mm, so good." Opening his eyes again, he tossed the glass through the air. A Death Eater lunged forward to catch it. "Well, come on girl. Let me show you around and tell you all you need to know about being a part of the scariest group the world has ever seen."


	2. High Maintenence

_Author's note: This chapter was written partially in response to the Hogwarts Online daily prompt for September 1st.  
_

* * *

Cady missed out on Voldemort's planned explanation about the group he'd created more than forty years in the past. She didn't know what all had happened, just that someone with platinum blonde hair came in, grabbed his hand and screamed something about "body shots and spin the bottle." The pair ran off before Cady could ask for further instructions. Was she supposed to get to know her fellow Death Eaters? Take up a post somewhere? Prove her loyalty with a little Muggle torture demonstration? Apparently not. From what Dolohov had told her, she just had to enjoy the party—it was one of few the Dark Lord would throw until the war was won—and wait for him to tell her what he needed from her.

_Right_, she'd thought. _Because torture and killing in the name of Pureblood supremacy requires specifics._

After what had turned out to be a rather tame party—the excitement in Malfoy Manor was all contained in the exclusive VIP section upstairs—Cady followed suit with the others and crashed on a pallet in the spacious dining room. It was here Voldemort found her. Just after sunrise, he touched her shoulder, startling her awake. Cady scrambled to her feet.

"So sorry, My Lord. I didn't realize you'd be coming for me so early. I should've been ready for you."

Voldemort laughed. Several of the others in the room woke at the sound and jumped up, straightening their robes. "I like you," he said. "You're so eager to please. As you should be."

Cady nodded. Voldemort turned on his heel and Cady followed quickly; she had to use a quick Cushioning Charm to keep herself from crashing into him when he stopped near the doorway. He raised his left hand. "This room is a sty," he said, gesturing around the room without turning. "If it is not straightened in five minutes, someone will pay. And start breakfast. I'm in the mood for waffles and blueberry pancakes." As Cady watched, the others scrambled to straighten the room, none of them using magic to accomplish their tasks.

Voldemort snapped his fingers. "Selwynn! Jugson! Cady and I are having tea in the Master Suite." Without another word, Voldemort continued out of the room and up the stairs, Cady following closely (but not too closely) in his wake.

"First, I think you should know a little about me. Forget everything you've heard." He laughed lightly and glanced at her over his shoulder. "Well, no, not everything. I am the very essence of evil. Have no use for sentiment or sympathy. All the good stuff. But beneath the evil exterior and ruthless plan to take over the world, I am a bit of a free spirit. Though, I do have some...let's call them guidelines. Oh, what the hell. Rules to keep you alive while you're here. Don't be careless about my rules, sweetie. Dangerous to your health and all that. That Mark on your arm, for instance. I'll have someone teach you the various spells later, but use it only to call me in an emergency, or in case you're trapped somewhere. You'll always find your way back home. Unless someone cuts your arm off, but that's only happened a couple of times. See that it does not happen to you."

Voldemort stopped at the top of the stairs and turned swiftly to the right, his long black robes flowing out behind him as if lifted by some invisible wind. With a wave of his hand, double doors opened at the end of the hall. Cady entered the room behind him, amazed at the interior. There was a large four poster bed dominating the center of the spacious room, surrounded by heavy black curtains designed to block out all light. The rest of the room was a study in contrast. Bright gold sheer curtains allowed the room to fill with the light of sunrise. A bright red and gold Persian covered the floor. The various paintings around the room (mostly of very pale blondes) were encased in heavy gilded gold frames with red and black accents. The rest of the art—small statues and vases—were all done in the same colors with flowers. It was surprisingly pretty and almost...cheerful. Voldemort waved his wand and a large dark red chair appeared next to the bed.

"Sit," he ordered.

Nodding, Cady took the seat quickly. Glancing around the room, she noticed there were no other seats. Maybe he'd meant for her to take the bed? That could be why he'd created _this_ chair. Cursing her own stupidity, she began to stand. "My Lord, I didn't realize. Would you like this seat?"

He waved down her objections quickly. "No, no. I have my own seat." Voldemort began to lower himself.

_Unless that thing is invisible..._

Selwynn and Jugson appeared just then, one carrying a tray with a shining silver tea service. The other—Cady hadn't bothered learning their names yet—slid across the rug and propped himself up on his hands and knees, just in time to keep Voldemort from tumbling to the floor. Voldemort adjusted his bottom a few times before finding a comfortable spot on the Death Eater's back.

"Tea! Let's go, Jugson." The Death Eater carrying the tray—Jugson, Cady corrected in her mind—quickly poured the Dark Lord a steaming cup of tea, adding honey before presenting the cup with a flourish. Cady nodded when he presented her with her own cup.

"As I was saying, there's a few things you need to know and we'll get along famously. Well, as much as one can get along with a Supreme Ruler and his willing minion." He paused to take a sip of his tea. Jugson appeared to be holding his breath while waiting for the Dark Lord's reaction. When none came, he retreated to stand next to the door, holding the tray before him as if he were merely a table upon which it rested.

"These rules should be self-explanatory but I'll go over them anyway. Lost far too many people in the past because I assumed they had common sense." Voldemort sighed. "Let's see...defy my rule and I'll kill you. Talk back and I might kill you. Betray me or run away and I'll let the others torture you and then I'll kill you. And if you ever, ever mess with my Bella..."

"You'll kill me?" Cady asked.

Voldemort seemed startled by the timid question. "No, she'll do that. And she'll make it one of the most painful, horrific experiences you can imagine. But I won't stop her. And I'll watch. And afterwards we'll probably..." As his voice trailed off, his expression changed to what Cady assumed was his version of wistful. Hard to tell with his red eyes glowing. "Anyway, don't mess with Bella. That should be some sort of universal rule, like keeping your wand in a ready place."

"My Lord, I don't mean to be impertinent, but it sounds as if, maybe, she is more demanding than your gracious self. I would hate to think anyone should care for her needs more than your own. I mean, what's more important, if you wish us to torture a family of Muggles or if Bellatrix Lestrange breaks a nail?"

Voldemort waved his hand and leaned forward, intent on spreading the gossip. "Don't even joke about that. I always have to make sure Bella has her weekly mani/pedi before we go out to kill Muggles or she's a right bitch to deal with." He rolled his bright red eyes. "Don't even get me started on what she's like if she misses her facial. I don't even want to think about it." He straightened and smiled brightly when Bellatrix walked into the room, a yawn splitting her face wide. She was wearing a nearly sheer black robe, tied precariously under her large breasts. Cady gasped. _This_ was the evil woman who'd escaped Azkaban and laughed when torturing people? She was too...beautiful to be that ugly on the inside. Bellatrix frowned when she spotted them and then sauntered over slowly, her frown evening when a cup of tea levitated before her. Grabbing it, she nodded at Voldemort. He nodded back.

"Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, I..." She took another sip of her tea. Something caught her eye and she opened her dark eyes wide, staring at the back of her left hand. "Motherf—I think I need to go." She glared at Voldemort over the top of her cup. "Problem with that?"

"No, no," he said quickly. "Go right ahead. Do a whole spa day. We'll meet you at the Weasleys. Won't start the burning without you."

She Apparated away on the spot, taking her cup of tea with her.

Voldemort clucked his tongue and leaned back in his chair, sipping his tea. "Told you," he said in a light sing-song voice. "But, no, she does not usurp my power, though she likes to think she's an equal. We have a, shall we say, bit of an understanding? I take care of her, facials, plenty of people to torture and the like and she gives me what I need."

He let the meaning of that remain undefined, but Cady thought she understood anyway. The married Bellatrix was his girlfriend. His mistress. As scary as the mere thought was, even scarier was trying to picture exactly how that would work since Voldemort seemed proud of the fact that he looked more and more like a snake with each transformation. She'd heard snakes were hermaphroditic; Cady wondered if he was or if he lacked genitalia altogether. What if his relevant parts were internal? She brushed the thought away. Such thoughts were scarier than Voldemort himself. And if the rumors were true, she didn't want him plucking such wonderings out of her mind.

"There are several others who, while not really qualifying as equals, you must treat with just a bit more reverence than the others. Luscious, ahem, Lucius," Voldemort corrected, a light smile tilting his strange, flat mouth. "Technically, he owns this home, but since prison he's been so deep into the nose candy and hitting the bottle, half the time he can't tell the difference between a Tickling Charm and a Blasting Curse. No matter. He's always sober when it's time for serious business. You'll meet him later." Voldemort waved one hand. "You've already met Bella. And trust me, that look she gave you will probably be the nicest way she'll ever treat you. Don't take it personally. She's a crazy bitch and that's what she's good at. Just don't give her cause to take it out on you. All right," Voldemort said. "We're almost at the end of orientation. Any questions?"

Cady shook her head quickly. What was there to ask? Follow orders to the letter. Do something stupid and die. Easy to remember.

With a sigh, Voldemort put his tea cup down on his Death Eater seat/table. "Now, I must tell you about Severus." There was a loud thump from directly overhead. "Or perhaps I'd better show you."

"He didn't come to the party last night because he's...kind of a killjoy," Voldemort said. He rolled his eyes. "But, as I'm sure you've gathered by now, I keep people around based on their usefulness, not their personalities. Severus Snape is just one of those souls who is...an acquired taste."

Cady swallowed hard as Voldemort stood and made his way to the hall again. If Voldemort kept company with Bellatrix Lestrange and thought something was odd about someone else, she was afraid to find out what Severus Snape was like. The possibilities were endless—and endlessly frightening.


	3. The Height of Suffering

_Author's note: This chapter was written partially in response to the Hogwarts Online daily prompt for September 2nd.  
_

* * *

"Who is Severus Snape?" Voldemort asked as he descended the stairs. "First thing you'll hear from the others is that his loyalties are divided. Wrong!" The strength of that little scream echoed off the walls of the staircase and sent a chill through Cady. Voldemort looked over his shoulder at her. "No one has ever betrayed me and lived to tell the tale. Whatever else he is, Severus is no fool." He turned and continued up the stairs. "He spied on Dumbledore and his simpering idiot followers on my behalf, all the while having them fooled that he is on their side. Well, until a few months ago."

Voldemort turned on the landing and began walking down a long hall. There was only one door on this floor, at the end of the hall, just above the Master Suite. Small windows allowed a little light to enter the dark space, illuminating the cobwebs and dust littering the floor and walls.

"He had to kill old Albus because that idiot boy Draco couldn't get his mission off the ground. I swear, that boy is only good for one thing. Well, two, but only if you get him drunk enough first." Voldemort sighed and reached for the door handle. "Since then, Severus has been a bit...reserved. I'm going to leave you with him to learn the finer details while I have breakfast and give the others their assignments." He turned to Cady, his pale, long-fingered hand still firmly on the door knob. "Be careful with him. You seem like the type to um..."

"To what, My Lord?" Cady asked when the silence stretched on.

"Nothing," he said finally.

He turned the doorknob and entered the third floor room. Cady quickly realized the room covered the entire third floor, only accessible by a door at the far end. There were only a few shabby rugs covering the floors, one ratty chair in front of the fireplace and a large bed surrounded by sheer black curtains that appeared to be moth eaten. There was a trunk and several cauldrons of varying sizes on stands near the foot of the bed. The sparse furnishings made the room appear far larger than if it had been stuffed with the normal junk that filled people's attics. Rather than trunks of old clothes and long forgotten letters, there was just one lone figure dressed all in black, leaning with one arm on the mantle, staring intently into the flames.

"You have need of me, My Lord?" The voice was soft and spoke of a despair that ate away at one's soul. Cady shivered, overcome with a sudden irrational fear that the darkness in that voice would reach out and engulf her in its cold embrace. Then she looked up. There, poised on the mantle, was a ripped snapshot. It was of a woman laughing, oddly out of place in this somber room. Snape brushed the photo, knocking it face down before turning to face Voldemort.

"This is Cady Middleton, our newest recruit." Silence from Snape. "You'll have to teach her the rest of what she needs to know, relevant spells and such, how to access the Manor from outside, maybe a little Occlumency."

"How strong do you think I am?" Snape asked after a pause. "I spent years surrounded by unteachable idiots and the current recruits are sapping what little patience I have left."

"I am not an idiot," Cady said. She moved forward until she was close enough to feel the heat from the fire warm her hands. "I was at the top of my class in Ireland and I received several awards for—"

"Congratulations," Snape said slowly, his drawn out enunciation making it clear the word was more insult than compliment. "I am sure your _skills_ will be of particular interest to our easily entertained male members."

This wasn't going well. If Voldemort sucking air through his teeth was any indication, she was doing something wrong. She intended to fix it.

"I don't know which skills they may find an interest in, but the only ones I plan to perform involve torture and any other way I may serve the Dark Lord."

Voldemort seemed pleased by her rote response but Snape merely turned away and resumed gazing into the fire. Maybe she'd do better to ask about his interests. Besides the obvious—darkness and shadow and staring into the fire—the only observable interest he had was the woman in the photo. Cady stepped closer, until she was next to Snape. She leaned close. If he hid the picture when they came into the room, perhaps he wouldn't be eager to discuss the woman in front of the Dark Lord.

"Who is she?" Cady whispered. Snape's head snapped up. She reached out to gently touch the back of the photo. "Is she here?"

"She was a maiden as artless and innocent as the brief life she had made among the flowers." He looked down at his hands and clasped them in front of his robes. "She had been made perfect in loveliness only to die."

A long pause settled over the room before Voldemort spoke. "You're not quoting Poe again, are you?" Voldemort waited until Snape looked away to roll his eyes. "Look, we get it. You're all...tortured and deep. Whatever. You've got to pick up the pieces sometime. Or at least save it until after the festivities. I haven't set a redhead on fire in ages and I could use your support tonight. Brew us up a little something to guard against the fire."

Snape nodded obediently, but did not turn to face him.

"Right," Voldemort said slowly. "Well, I suppose you don't have to go tonight if you're not feeling up to it. But start on that potion. We'll need enough to protect six or seven of us from getting burned."

He nodded again, then sank down into the chair before the fire and stared at the flames. Cady was at a loss. How was he going to teach her anything if he was brooding into the flames for the rest of the morning? Finally losing her patience, she asked that very question.

Snape turned to her, another sharp comment on the tip of his tongue. He opened his mouth and then stopped; he blinked hard. "Your eyes."

"What about them?" Cady asked. They were green. A little boring, if she was being honest. Everyone in her family had them. Along with straight strawberry blonde hair and slight bodies with more physical strength than people assumed.

"They remind me of someone," Snape said. He turned away from her again. As she watched, his shoulders shook once before he straightened, stood and brushed past her to run down the stairs.

"Here we go again."

Cady turned swiftly to find Voldemort frowning at her. "Do me a favor, if he asks to read you some of his poetry later, just sit quietly and tell him it was lovely. He'll need to get it out of his system. Never mind the potion, we'll do without it tonight. But I can't afford to have him all mopey when we attack that Muggle village after breakfast tomorrow. "

Without another word to her, Voldemort turned and left her in the third floor room to await Snape's return. _Fantastic_, she thought. _I thought I was going to help finally rid us of Half-bloods and Muggleborns. Instead I get to babysit a headcase who fancies himself a poet._ She frowned. Party or no, that open bar downstairs had better be open regularly. Cady had a feeling she'd need frequent use of it.


	4. Mission

_Author's note: This chapter was written in response to the Hogwarts Online daily prompt for September 3rd.  
_

* * *

Cady's time with Snape hadn't gone quite as horribly as she thought it might. He returned to his attic room fifteen minutes later with red-rimmed eyes, sniffling and brushing at white powder that had somehow gotten onto his nose. He taught her the relevant spells, as well as a few attack spells he personally found useful, with a bored, detached air. When he finally dismissed her hours later, she was glad to be away from his dark influence. Cady was sure that with enough time around the professor, she'd be writing pathetic poetry or contemplating slitting her wrists just to escape him.

When she came into the parlor, Voldemort was addressing the Death Eaters gathered there. There seemed to be twice as many as the night before gathered into the room, but still no sign of any members of the Malfoy family or Bellatrix Lestrange. It was just as well. Cady was having a hard enough time keeping the names of the rest of the Death Eaters straight since she'd been drinking while trying to learn them the night before. Walking closer to the raised dais, she strained to hear what Voldemort was saying.

"No, really," he began. "You use your thumb on the arches and your fingers on the rest of the foot." Cady pushed through the crowd and glanced down. A tall, thin boy with platinum blonde hair knelt at Voldemort's feet, massaging them one by one in his lap.

"As I was saying," Voldemort said to the crowd, "Tonight's mission is not for everyone. I'll be taking Crabbe, Goyle, Bella, Rodolphus, and our three newest recruits. But I will need everyone to rest up because we'll be taking down three Muggle villages in the morning. I expect you all to be on top of your game. Or, you know, suffer unspeakable pain before the sweet mercy of death. Any questions?" Wisely, no one asked any questions. As usual, his speech was self-explanatory and only someone who wanted to be hurt would dare questions orders or the authority of the person giving them. In spite of what Voldemort had told her earlir, Cady wondered if Bella was one who was allowed to question.

"Oh, yes," Voldemort said.

Cady looked around, wondering suddenly if she'd overestimated the intelligence of one of her fellow Death Eaters. It would be fun to see someone else punished. She frowned when she realized the truth. No one had asked a question. The boy at the Dark Lord's feet had done some little trick with his hands, bringing the massage to a satisfactory conclusion. As she watched, the Dark Lord pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it into the kneeling boy's mouth.

"Good boy, Draco," Voldemort said. "Now go upstairs and take your potion. We've got time for a little fun before the attack."

So that was Lucius Malfoy's son? Cady let her eyes follow the boy as he scurried from the room, chewing quickly on whatever morsel he'd been fed. Cady wondered, not for the first time, if the rumors of misery suffered by the Malfoy's at the hand of the Dark Lord were circulated by someone who was merely jealous of their closeness to him. From everything she'd seen, they were all close to him and reveled in his presence in their home. Of couse, she would have to see Narcissa Malfoy to be sure of that.

An hour later, Cady and the other Death Eaters were flying towards their destination. She hadn't gotten directions from the Dark Lord, but the rumor was they were to attack the house of a Ministry employee who was friendly with Harry Potter. Cady had mounted her broom with excitement, wondering if tonight would be the night she could prove herself by personally hurting the target of this mission. Of course, she'd have to beat Bellatrix to the punch. The older witch had spent the last hour at Malfoy Manor skipping around the house and blasting Death Eaters with dismemberment curses at random.

Cady had no time to be jealous of the powerful witch; she was too busy being in awe. The Dark Lord and Bellatrix flew ahead of everyone else, without brooms. They'd done the complicated series of spells silently, but Cady was determined to learn them. She felt the need to know everything she could in order to make her way up the ladder.

Finally, they reached their destination. The brooms circled around the Dark Lord and Bellatrix, hovering just out of sight of the closest nearby village and the house below.

Cady turned as a voice near her asked, "Hey, you know why they call it the Burrow?"

Another voice responded. "No, why?"

"Because those Weasleys hump each other all the time like rabbits." Both wizards laughed softly at the lame joke. "No, really," the first wizard continued. "They're all inbred, that's why both the parents have red hair."

"All right," Voldemort interrupted. "It is time. Since taking over the Ministry, I feel as if our enemies have taken shelter in their homes, a false sense of security keeping them warm in their beds at night. Well, I have another way to keep them warm in their beds." He lifted one hand next to his face. A fireball appeared; the light reflected off of his red eyes, making them appear as if they were on fire as well. He turned in the direction of the Burrow. "We'll show them that a few anti-intrusion spells are nothing when the reign of fire comes to consume them. Feel my pain!" he shouted, flying forward, the fireball still raised in his hand.

Voldemort flew quickly before coming to a sudden stop. There was a sickening thwack as he came up against an invisible barrier, crushing his chin in the process. Everyone stopped flying behind him. The fireball had been reduced to a spark. The Dark Lord shook his hand to throw the spark down and put his hands up to his face to heal himself. He raised one hand and beckoned. "Crabbe."

The wizard who'd told the bad joke her earlier flew forward. "Yes, My Lord?"

"Didn't you tell me you'd be able to get rid of the protections around the house before we attacked?"

"Yes," Crabbe answered. "I have found it's easiest to disable them in the daytime when...oh."

"Yes," Voldemort said. "Oh." He turned to his minion and flew until he was within striking distance. "Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to do this at night because I don't want the few fools who aren't afraid of me to interfere?" He grabbed the other man's head in both his hands. "What's in here?" He knocked above the temple with one fist. "Is it hollow?"

"No, My Lord."

"Then why are you so stupid?"

"Snape said..."

"Oh, shut it," Voldemort said. "That simpering fool would not give you permission to make such a mistake." He sighed and turned to the rest of the group. "Well, all. It seems tonight has been wasted. And it's a pity. I had really been looking forward to trying out this Everlasting Flame charm. It's waterproof and everything." He pouted.

Cady flew forward and raised one hand. Voldemort turned to her. "We could...attack the neighboring villages. There are three within close flying distance. If we attack all of them, the flames and smoke will be seen for hundreds of miles."

Voldemort smiled; Bellatrix, seeing the gesture, frowned at Cady. "That is a marvelous idea," he said. He motioned her to fly next to him. "I can see you are going to have the best ideas. How are you at planning parties?"


	5. Devotion

_Author's note: This chapter was written in response to the Hogwarts Online daily prompt for September 5th.  
_

* * *

The ice wasn't helping. Cady hadn't thought it would, being a Muggle solution to her magical issue, but Snape had assured her it would take away some of the sting. It didn't, not really. Probably because what really stung was her pride after Bellatrix had hexed her. She hadn't done it in front of the Dark Lord, oh no. She'd waited until they were back at Malfoy Manor and he'd gone up to the Master Suite for his bubble bath before unleashing a flurry of spells. Most of the wild shots had either ricocheted off the walls or hit others as Cady ducked, but what did hit her had lacerated her stomach, singed the edges of her hair and caused some kind of growth out of her butt.

Thankfully, someone rushed her to Snape after she passed out. She didn't know what he'd done, but the majority of her ailments were now either healed or at least not causing her so much pain she'd be rendered unconscious again. The only downside: she was laying face down across Snape's bed. In her knickers. And she was pretty sure he'd removed and replaced them before he revived her. There was not a brain sanitizing spell for the image that conjured.

Still, he'd healed her. That was something. She supposed she owed him a favor. Though if that was him making that little moaning noise behind her, she was afraid to ask what kind of favor he'd want in return.

Cady moved to push herself into a sitting position.

"Be careful," Snape said. "The roots haven't completely died out yet and the thorns in them could tear you apart."

She frowned and settled back onto the bed. "The roots of what?"

"I won't tell you what Bellatrix put back there." In her _butt_ for Merlin's sake. "It would only give you nightmares."

_Because this experience isn't doing an adequate job of that._ "Right, well, thank you for helping me."

"Oh, it was nothing." He leaned over; in the light that flickered from a bedside table, she watched his eyes drift over her scantily clad form. "I used the time to indulge a few curiosities."

_Bugger. There has got to be a scouring charm strong enough to take off a layer of skin_, Cady thought. As scary as the possibilities were, she had to know what he'd done to her. "Um...what kind of curiosities?"

"A little of this, a little of that," Snape responded. "For instance, the potion I'm using to kill—" He stopped and motioned towards her posterior. "That is something I've been working on for years now. You're my first recipient."

"I'm honored," Cady whispered as her heart thumped hard. That must be what Snape had wanted to hear; he immediately relaxed and sat against the headboard of the bed, staring down at her. Suddenly he reached over.

"May I ask what you're doing? Why I'm not covered now that you've administered the potion?"

"The radiant loveliness of women bewilders and intoxicates my brain," Snape responded.

_All right_, she thought. _More Poe? But what...?_ Panic seized her as she considered what he might be trying to say. Which would explain why his pale fingers stroked her hair, letting the light reddish strands shift through his fingers before picking them up again and holding them up before the candle light.

"You have nothing to fear," Snape continued, "I vowed before her and heaven that I would never bind myself in marriage to any daughter of Earth, that I would in no manner prove recreant to her dear memory, or to the devout affection with which she had blessed me."

"Oh, good to know," Cady responded.

"Do you trust me?" Snape asked. "Do you?"

"I trust you," she readily agreed. _Especially if you say you won't try to...marry me because of your devotion to a ghost._ She hoped he drew the line at acts that could also occur outside of marriage. It was probably too late for such hopes. But as Snape continued to stroke her hair and that strange moaning noise began again—she recognized it as his attempt to hum soothingly—Cady realized he was probably harmless. Completely off his nut, but harmless. Probably.

* * *

Hours after her healing was completed, she was summoned to the drawing room where she'd been transported the night she became a Death Eater. The Dark Lord was alone in the room, stretched out on a chaise covered with bright pink leopard print. He was wearing a cotton candy pink robe and fuzzy slippers to match. Picking up a glass full of the green drink he liked so much (named after some kind of comic character Cady couldn't quite remember), he motioned her over with his other hand as he drank.

"Mm, so good." Voldemort put his glass down and eyed Cady slowly. She suddenly felt as she had in Snape's chamber, as if he could see every inch of her, layers of clothes or no. "I see you survived Bella's little fit of temper."

Cady nodded. _So he knows? Of course he does. The bitch isn't shy about expressing herself._

"It makes me like you more," Voldemort stated. "She doesn't get that angry at people unless they provoke her. In your case, I suspect it is because you could be of greater use to me than most of the others and she does not like that." His flat lips pulled into a smile. "But I do. You'll just have to work on defense charms. Snape will help you with that."

Cady nearly choked. _Fantastic. Now he'll get to picture me naked any time I'm in a room with him._ Her forehead puckered. Something was making her nauseous. "What is that smell?"

Cady realized she'd spoken aloud when Voldemort answered. "Mango Eruption." He lifted one arm to his eviscerated nose and took a long sniff (she assumed). "I smell dee. Lish. Shus."

"Yes, My Lord," she responded automatically. She looked around the room. It was different than when they'd left to fly to the Weasleys. Or she hadn't looked properly before. There were tapestries hung along each wall and paintings of more pale blondes hung between them. Her eye caught on a large statue? on a pedestal in the far corner.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing.

Voldemort looked to where she indicated. "Time-turner." His thin lips twisted to one side as he thought. "That one is...years? Yeah. I'm just," he raised the book in his hands, "I'm such a needy bitch when it comes to romance novels. Can't wait 'til the next good ones come out. I'm up to 2007, can you believe it?" He went back to the book in his hands and read several seconds before gasping.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh. My. God. Jacob just kissed Bella!" Voldemort squealed. "Dude, I wonder what year the last book was published. I can't wait to see if she does something dirty with the werewolf just to get it out of her system. Werewolves are soooo hot." Just then, Fenrir Greyback came into the room from a doorway at the back. Nodding at both, the hulking werewolf breezed through; they heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs seconds later. "Mm." Voldemort grinned. "Told you," he whispered.

With a sigh, Voldemort put his finger on the page he was reading and lowered the book to the chaise. "Cady, I'm going to give you an important mission. Since you are new, no one will know you are with us and you will be able to accomplish it with the utmost discretion. I don't have to tell you what will happen if you fail, do I?"

"I would never fail you," she said automatically.

Voldemort nodded and beckoned her closer. "Good." A low, chilling laugh carried to her. "This promises to be fun."


	6. Disturbed

_Author's note: This chapter was written in response to the Hogwarts Online daily prompt for September 7th.  
_

* * *

An Irish Car Bomb. That's what the bartender had called the miserable concoction of Irish whiskey, Irish beer and Irish cream thrown together into a swirling, headache-inducing mix. It had done more than give Cady a headache. She'd never been sick like that in her life. When she found the boy who'd ordered her that drink before trying to take advantage of her, she'd committed her first murder. She'd smiled in satisfaction as his lifeless body fell to the ground, still clutching his beer bottle. Gray mist swam before her eyes before she fell onto the floor, gasping for breath.

"Must you only look at bad memories?" Cady asked.

Snape smiled. "Why is it that those who must learn from me insist on being such whiny children? You're supposed to learn to defend yourself, so do it. Legilimens!"

This time, she was ready for him. Throwing up a quick shield, she rebounded the spell back to Snape and received an image of him flying outside a high tower in the dark for her trouble. She didn't see much—just that a girl with dark red hair lay asleep in a bed just beyond the window—before she was abruptly pushed out of Snape's head.

"Not so fun when it's your memories, is it?" Cady asked. "Who was she?"

"None of your business," he snapped.

"Old lover?"

Snape scowled.

"Ah, you never got further than peeping through her window as she slept," Cady said. She thought back to what Voldemort had said to her the day she'd been introduced to Snape. "Did you write poetry for her?"

"I didn't write it for her, merely about her, and if she'd only consented to listen just once—" He stopped and turned away quickly. "Your lessons are over for today." His voice was remarkably even for someone who'd seemed on the verge of tears moments before. "Leave me. I have to wash my hair and do laundry."

There was a lie that needed to become truth if she ever heard one. Not that Cady would point out Snape's lack of hygiene when he was in this kind of mood. In the month since she'd become a Death Eater, learning to negotiate Snape's moods was one of the most useful skills she'd acquired. It had spared her having her food poisoned for laughing at an ill-timed joke about him and gotten her a fast and only slightly embarrassing healing session every time Bella took a stronger than usual disliking to her. Voldemort didn't help the situation by calling on Cady for advice or to accompany him on a mission more often than any of the other newer members. She was starting to think he liked it when Bella took out her frustration on her. Probably gave one or both of them some kind of sexual thrill.

She quickly pushed all thoughts of sex out of her mind as she descended the stairs to the first floor of the house. If the array of injured bodies was any indication, Bellatrix was in a bad mood again. If the woman read even the slightest out of place thought from her before Cady could effectively block her thoughts, she'd end up at Snape's mercy again—hopefully unconscious for however he chose to heal her.

"She's gone," Yaxley said as Cady looked around the drawing room. "Went to London to get her nails done and disembowel a few Muggles before dinner."

Cady nodded. "The Dark Lord?"

"He's watching his love monkey slide down his greased pole."

She stared at the other wizard as his words sank in. "I'm sorry? I have no idea what that means."

"You don't want to know," Yaxley stated. "Just understand that he can't be disturbed."

"But he wanted me to report to him as soon as my Occlumency lesson was over." Cady frowned. "He may have told you not to disturb him, but he'll want to see me."

She heard Yaxley cluck his tongue at her as she turned to go back up the stairs. She knew what that was about. From what Snape had said, nearly every wizard in Voldemort's inner circle had believed themselves to be important to him in some way, most suffering from their own delusions. Cady suffered no delusion. He'd told her how crucial her mission was to his ultimate success against Harry Potter and the wizards who supported him. She may not be more important than Bella, but she had more clout than the common minions who never had direct contact with him or suffered at the hands of his jealous girlfriend. As she approached the master suite, she heard voices shouting.

"Stop it! I don't need you to do anything!" _Draco?_

"If I've said it once, I've said it a million times. Don't send a boy to do a man's job. Let me show you how it's supposed to be done." _Definitely Lucius._

What was going on in there? Several loud screeching sounds came to her through the heavy wooden doors before there was silence. Then music. Laughter. Voldemort. Cady raised her hand to knock.

"Come in!" Voldemort shouted before her hand connected with the door. The doors opened and Cady entered. She squinted at the change from the darkness of the hall to the red spotlight that shone down next to the bed. She hadn't been in this room in weeks and a great many changes had taken place. The most noticeable was the metal pole that had been installed several feet away from the bed. Behind it was a cage that was nearly six feet tall. Music seemed to be coming from the walls. What really caught Cady's attention was Draco Malfoy.

He was holding onto the pole—a greased pole, her stunned mind noted—and dancing around it slowly, as the slick substance covering it made it hard to get a firm hold. He wore nothing but tight white pants and a grimace that Cady supposed was the closest he could get to a smile during his odd performance. What was most disturbing was that he seemed to be sprouting a tail. A long, curving brown furry tail that at one point was the only thing keeping him from falling off the greasy pole. While Draco danced around the pole, Voldemort lounged on a chair just before him, smiling at the show. Lucius kneeled on the floor next to the Dark Lord, frowning as Draco performed without flaw.

"I'm done with this," Voldemort said after a few minutes. "Next part."

As she watched, Draco let go of the pole and walked over to a table. He quickly downed two potions. His swinging monkey tail disappeared only to be replaced by a second bulge in the front of his pants. Cady decided Yaxley was right. She really didn't want to know.

"My Lord, I—"

"Cady, I believe you made your best effort today, but you shall try again tomorrow and do better." Voldemort did not look at her. Nor what was he said a question. She didn't ask how he knew what she was going to say. She hadn't even felt the invasion, but knew that he'd read her as easily as he did everything, with more power and significantly less effort than any other wizard might have employed. The knowledge both frightened and inspired her.

"Yes, My Lord. I'll do what you need of me."

"Good," Voldemort said. "The next thing I'll need from you is to keep Bella entertained when she gets back from wherever she's run off to." His long-fingered hand fell to Lucius Malfoy's head. He tousled the other man's hair as he watched Draco spread the grease that had gotten onto him around his chest with shaking hands. "I trust you'll find a way to occupy her attention for a few hours."

"I...will," Cady said with shaking hands. "Thank you for trusting me with that," she said. She turned and ran out of the master suite. It was official. She would probably die that night. Without thinking, she headed back up to Snape's room. If the rumors were true, he'd be good for some mind-numbing drugs before she headed to her fate.


	7. Bonding

_Author's note: Yes, I know I haven't updated in over two years. Please see AN on first chapter.  
_

* * *

Cady opened one eye and immediately regretted the action. It had taken entirely too much energy. She lowered the one lid and tried to force her body to relax, though she knew that would be difficult. She was coming off half a dozen different highs including a fresh kill, whatever potions Snape had plied her with and the exhilaration of learning to fly under her own steam. If the memories tugging at the edge of her consciousness were any indication, there may have been sex in there somewhere. Which was strange because she distinctly remembered Bellatrix saying that Muggle man would make a much better test subject for her new spell than a plaything, but...

Steeling herself against the pain, Cady opened both eyes. The light from the dying fire was muted, but slivers of sunlight came from the tattered curtains covering the windows along the far wall. Cady was half leaning against the bar in the back of the room, a weight covering her legs. A weight with long, silky black hair. And full, warm breasts. Bellatrix's robes were half open, but she was thankfully still asleep, giving Cady a few minutes to piece together what had happened during their night out.

It had started out innocently enough, she supposed. Cady had left Snape's attic space and gone down the stairs to the room Bellatrix shared with her husband. The older witch had beckoned her to come in before she'd had a chance to knock. The door opened and Cady felt a force push her over the threshold from behind.

"I suppose you're it today?"

Cady frowned. "I'm sorry?" She was so stunned, she didn't quite know what to make of the blunt statement, at once a declaration of fact and quick dismissal.

"You have nothing to be sorry for...yet," Bellatrix drawled. "I know Voldie pawned me off on you tonight so he could spend time with Lucius and Draco exclusively. Merlin knows why. Draco's too young to know how to do anything right and Lucius's tricks have dried up faster than his wife's—" Bellatrix cleared her throat. "You want to say something?" She was looking down at her nails, examining the perfect nail polish for a chip. Cady fervently hoped she would not find one.

"Bella..."

The witch turned her beautiful, dark eyes on Cady and opened them wide.

"...trix." She offered a small smile. All right. No one calls her that but the Dark Lord. Or Snugglebunny. "It will be my pleasure to show you a good time today. I have a special gathering planned. A show of skill."

Of sorts. These kinds of things weren't skills so much as the most twisted things Cady had ever done or imagined taken to the extreme. She was sure performing the acts with Bellatrix would make them even more decadent in their depravity. Cady gestured towards the door, indicating Bellatrix should follow her. Cady descended the stairs, tension knotting her stomach. Would this work? Would the woman come to like her? Or, at the very least, not feel the need to inflict pain at the very sight of her? Cady only hoped this would work out the way she and the Dark Lord hoped.

Three hours later and Bella was nearly unrecognizable. She was laughing. Cackling, sure, but honest, full-bodied belly laughs. Cady flicked her wand and the Muggles in the center of the pub continued throwing punch at each other, the little boy screaming at his sister's jaw appeared to break under his fist. Finally, Cady let them drop. They were no fun when more than half their bones were broken. She tossed their bodies into a far corner where they passed out.

Cady floated another Sex on the Beach to Bella and she took it without looking, swigging down half the drink in one hearty gulp. Cady came from behind the bar and crossed the room, stepping over a two foot deep pile of Muggle body parts. Hopefully the stain repelling spell held and the blood wouldn't ruin her favorite boots. Still, it be worth a reminder of one of the most fun days of her life. It had been a little rough going at first—Bellatrix had aimed a Stinging Hex at her hand when she'd made the mistake of not offering to let her torture the first person they came across—but once they came upon the village pub filled with Muggles concerned over the violent killings in the area recently, the entire evening turned around.

Cady was particularly proud of the fountain they'd built together. Bella disemboweled the mayor of the village and Cady froze his torso, using a complicated series of spells to turn Bella's handiwork into a vodka fountain. Chilled to perfection once the drink passed through the frozen intestines, if Cady said so herself. And the best Bloody Marys she'd ever tasted.

By the time they'd polished off the second bottle of vodka, Bella was getting into the spirit of things, decorating the room with body parts at whim, torturing her victims to the edge of conciousness before reviving them and starting over while Cady set up a series of shows in the center of the room with the most resistant of their victims. Cady would never forget the screams of the village minister as he was forced to perform certain...acts with the unlucky barman after his failed escape attempt. The sweet music of his cries had mixed with Bella's rising laughter to create a sound Cady knew she'd hear in her dreams. Now there were only two unharmed Muggles left and Cady lifted her wand to levitate their bodies to the clean spot on the floor in front of Bellatrix's chair.

Bellatrix turned to her and frowned. "And what are we supposed to do with these Muggles? What's your plan?"

Cady immediately envisioned standing over two nearly unrecognizable bodies, one smoldering, the other just a hunk of misshapen meat, Bellatrix beckoning to her with one crooked finger. Seconds later, they were kissing. She tasted like evil. Dark, delicious sin. Irresistible poison. Cady's lips slid from hers and down Bella's check, to glide down the smooth column of her neck. Her bosom thrust out just slightly and Cady lowered her mouth, one finger edging at Bella's robes to peel back the fabric and reveal—

Bella cleared her throat and Cady shook her head, the startling vision clearing itself from her mind's eye. Well, that had been...disturbing wasn't really the word she was looking for, though Cady thought she should feel disgusted with herself. Bellatrix, on the other hand, was smirking.

"That's uh...an interesting plan for tonight," she whispered.

Cady fought back a groan. The woman had been reading her thoughts just as easily as the Dark Lord. "No!" Cady began. "I didn't mean to—not that you're not beautiful—I just don't want—not that I wouldn't be grateful if you offered, but—" Cady finally stopped babbling helplessly and looked down, bracing herself for however Bellatrix would choose to hurt her.

"Relax. I'm not going to hex you. Yet," she added. "Tell me what the plan is."

"The rest of this has been fun," she said, indicating the whole of the room, "but I thought we'd have a bit of personalized fun," Cady said. "This is Rose Tyler," she said, using her foot to nudge the first unconscious Muggle. "From what I gather, she's a party girl. Tonight she'll be our party favor." Cady snapped her fingers. The Muggle girl's clothes disappeared and a pile of white powder appeared on her bum.

"What's that?"

Cady grinned. "Blow." Bending, she slapped the girl across one side of her butt and the white powder separated into thin white lines. Waving her wand, Cady produced a small, thin tube and presented it to Bellatrix.

Bella kneeled next to her. "If this is what Snape and Lucius are always sneaking into the bathroom with, I know precisely what to do." Grasping the tube, Bella used it to snort one line into her nose. She blinked quickly, shaking her head as the drug entered her system. "And what shall we do," she sniffed delicately, "with the other one?"

Grinning, Cady stood next to the other Muggle and waved her wand. The man's clothes disappeared. Another flick and a strip of flesh disappeared from his back. "This is Dave. He thinks he's 'special.'" Cady used both hands to mime quotation marks around the last word.

Bella snorted. "With a smell like that, special isn't quite the word I'd use, but go on."

"He fancies himself a writer, though in the recesses of his mind, he admits to commissioning others to work with him and then killing them off so he could take all the credit." Cady didn't know why this didn't sit well with her. It was the perfect Death Eater thing to do, accomplish something and push others aside to steal the glory, but something about Dave doing it made her skin crawl. It was nauseating, really, how trivial Muggle problems could occassionally get under her skin. No worries, though. He was the lowest kind of bastard. She would enjoy torturing him as she had the others.

"I thought a liar and cheat deserved our special attention. It's more fun torturing the ones who believe they're better than the others." Cady flicked her wand and another strip of skin disappeared. Dave moaned. "For our meal, we'll be having fried skins and ribs."

Bella looked up at her, white powder caked around one nostril. "Ribs? Cannibalism?"

Cady lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "I don't think of it that way. They are nothing but filthy animals and we are the superior creatures. Eating them is no more vexing to me than eating a pig, though the pigs can sometimes be cleaner." She nudged Dave with one foot. "Don't worry, I'll sanitize this one before I put him on the grill. You'll love it. My dry rub and sauce are to die for."

"Whatever made you think I'd enjoy this kind of party?"

Cady smiled at Bellatrix, for once not afraid to be honest. "Everyone deserves to find a new way to have fun."

"I wonder if the Dark Lord would enjoy this," Bella said, going back to snort the last line of blow.

"Oh, I don't do this kind of thing for just anyone," Cady said, kneeling beside her again. "This is a private treat for you." Cady tried not to think about how that sounded as she smacked the Muggle girl on the bum and the rows of perfect lines appeared again. She really should ask Snape what kind of potion he'd given her before she'd left. Though if it was strong enough to make her act confident around Bellatrix Lestrange, perhaps it was best left alone. After all, why fix something that isn't broken?

Two hours later and Cady knew she was in real trouble. Dinner had been delicious, as had the way Bellatrix had made the Tyler wench scream until she was hoarse. Bella had generously allowed Cady the pleasure of dealing the final death blow, rubbing her shoulder while Cady executed her spell. After, she'd pulled Cady over to their fountain for one last drink then pulled her into a kiss that would change everything.

The reality of kissing Bella had been darker and hotter than her imagination had been able to conjure. Muggle blood on Bella's lips, sharp-tipped nails trailed over Cady's neck as her robes unbuttoned and her legs moved apart against her will before she made a move of her own. Her memory grew hazy after that, but Cady did distinctly remember Bella making noises Cady had never heard a human woman make before—good noises, if the way she grabbed onto Cady afterwards was any indication. And the way she returned the favor? Cady was no longer in doubt to how she'd managed to become the Dark Lord's favorite in spite of Lucius Malfoy's repeated attempts to curry favor. No one could pull off sexy, scary and deranged in quite the same delicious combination as Bellatrix Lestrange. It was a wonder she hadn't managed to take over the Death Eaters during their Lord's absence.

Then again, there was plenty of time for things to change.

A low moan woke Cady from her memories and she shook her head to clear it. Time to face Bellatrix for what had to be an awkward morning after. The grin that greeted her when Bellatrix looked up was... shy? No. A normal, sated smile. Completely out of place on a woman who still had streaks of blood on the side of her face. Cady just barely stopped herself from frowning.

"You really don't have to be afraid of me," Bellatrix said. "I know you're not competition for me. None of you are," she said. She sat up and reached her arms out in a long stretch. A cocky statement, but now Cady knew why she was that way. She was more twisted than the Dark Lord. He just had a way of commanding people Bellatrix didn't—or didn't bother with. She was more hands on in her enjoyment of Muggle torture, but without the grandstanding and power grabbing that was required of what the Dark Lord wanted to accomplish. Bella understood his evil plans, but had no ambition to usurp him. She was his perfect companion.

"And you'll be mine," Bellatrix said.

Cady's eyes widened when she realized her thoughts were being read again. She really had to work on Occlumency again, though she was reluctant to continue lessons with Snape, lest she further his fixation with her.

"Don't worry, Cady," Bella said, beginning to crawl towards her on all fours. "I'll take care of Snape and Lucius and anyone else who gets in our way. I'll take care of you," she whispered just before kissing Cady again.

Did Cady think she was in trouble? That was an understatement. She was on a suicide mission. And loving every minute of it.


End file.
